Summer time notes
by Silent-Luna
Summary: Daisuke went away for the summer time. Leaving all his friends behind, they send him notes. This fanfiction has a few clues to my bigger fanfiction. It's going to be way better then this one.


A special note

This is my first fanfiction. It's not nothing big. I just hope everyone enjoy's it. Oh and it gives a fewclues to my way better D.N.Angel fanfiction. SO EVERYONE ENJOY. Oh yeah, I wish I could saythis but I don't own D.N.Angel.. This takes place dring the summer time. Daisuke went away,and everyone sends him notes.

To my Dear Dai-chan:

Hey there Dai-chan. I'm sorry I could not go on the trip with you. Your a really good friend. Hows itgoing? I bet your enjoying yourself. As for me working in my grandma shop is all I could do. It's gettingso boring around here. Anyways, I have to keep my spirt up. I have to get it together. GET TOGETHER!GET TOGETHER! Alright then, I'll write back to you later. Write back soon, DAI-CHAN.

Love your friend,

Shin

To Niwa:

HEY NIWA, WHEN ARE YOU COMING BACK. I CAN'T BELIVE YOU LEFT ME HERE. YEAH ASK THEGIRLS TO GO, BUT LEAVE YOU BUD SAEHARA. I FEEL FORGOTTEN MAN. YOU ARE TO CRUEL.MAYBE, YOU TRIED TO GET WITH RISA HUH?. THEN WHY WOULD YOU INVITE, WHAT'S HER NAME?YOU KNOW, THAT NEW GIRL WITH THE LONG HAIR. WAIT A MINUTE? YOU INVITED RIKU AND SATOSHI, YOUR JUST PLAIN MEAN. WHATEVER, TALK TO YOU LATER, SEE YA NIWA.

YOUR FORGOTTEN FRIEND,

SAEHARA

**To Niwa:**

**Niwa, I'm sorry I couldn't go with you. You went through all the trouble for me and everyone ****else. Saehara, is having a fit. Say stuff like "Daisuke did not invite me. Why is that? He's going ****to get the crap beat out of him, when he gets back etc.." We really miss you. I miss you. Riku ****said I can't live without at my side. I started to belive her until she said when i need my jobs to ****get down. I mean how rude could she be. I got to go Niwa. Enjoy your trip.**

**Your loving friend,**

**Risa**

**P.S.: Whats with you and the new girl? HMMMMMMM SPILL IT NIWA!**

_To Niwa:_

_Thanks for inviting me, but with Dark and Kard and how they fight, I think it's best to keep it this way.__Anyway I was to busy trying to find out whos stealing all the usless paintings._

_Satoshi_

To my Dear Dai-chan:

Hurry back please. I feel like everyone hates me. I'm started to feel so bad about myself. The only thing that makes my day is letters from you, and to see that cute Satoshi. Giggle I'm kidding. HURRY HOME DAI-CHAN.

Love your friend,

Shin

_To my friend Niwa:_

_Hello Niwa. Long time no see. When are you coming back? Risa's started to beg me to carry her junk now.__Do you know how much stuff she has? It's killing me just to carry her stuff from my room to her's. OK, Niwa __are you enjoying yourself. I'm pushing my drama on you, I almost forget to ask are you having fun. I'm so __sorry, I could noy go there and enjoy myself with you. Ok Niwa, remember to write back._

_Love Your friend,_

_Riku_

_P.S. What should we do when you get back?_

_To everyone:_

_I'm glad to hear everyone is good. I'm having fun too. This is a fine place to just sit down and relax.__Even With let himself go. My mom and grandpa are jumpng and turning. They never thought they would enjoy a wonderful trip like this. I have a whole lot of pictures so everyone could see what this place looks like. _

_To Riku, I'm sorry about Risa's stuff. When I get back I will make sure I carry them. Maybe I could take you to this nice cafe. I heard it's lovely there._

_To Saehara, I did ask you but you were to busy trying to find Dark or are you to lovers.HMMMMM . AND YES I ASKED YOU MORE THEN ONCE._

_To Risa, I can't live without you ever. I have to have all my friends with me. Me and Shin are good friends._

_To Satoshi, Good luck on finding the usless art. And_

_To Shin, Don't feel bad, sooner or later everyone will like you. They have to see the true you first. Please don't feel bad. Get glad. Ok that was stupid to say. But try and feel better._

_Some how I don't think everyone will, read this letter at the same time, so plaese pass it on. Talk to ya'll __later._

_Love your friend,_

_Daisuke Dai-chan Niwa_

_To Niwa:_

_Thanks for the note. I don't need good luck, to find paintings.Are you trying to say that I need luck just to find __some thief that does not know what he or she is doing. I'm hurt Niwa._

_Satoshi_

_To Niwa:_

_Your don't have to carry all of Risa's crap. I will help. You always help me. Yes, I'm going to ake you up on that date.__This will be fun Daisuke._

_Love Your friend,_

_Riku_

TO NIWA:

WHEN DID YOU ASK ME? YOU KNOW WHEN I GET STARTED ON DARK, I CAN'T STOP. PLUS WHERE DID THAT LOVERS COMMENT COME FROM? YOUR BECOMING A BAD SEED NIWA.

STILL YOU FORGOTTEN FRIEND,

SAEHARA

**To Niwa:**

**I'm so happy. When Riku read my note she started laughing. I know, she could be so rude. Then she read ****about the date. Your so sweet. I should have gotten to you before Riku, but I love Mr.Dark. Oh forget I said that.**

**Your friend,**

**Risa**

To my Dear Dai-chan:

Miss Emiko send my grandma a letter. You'll are on your way home! YEA! I'm so happy. We can finally start the new school year together. Riku, Risa, Saehara,Satoshi and me are starting to get along. With you here we can finsh our little group. Once you get back we can go school shopping.

Love your friend,

Shin

_To everyone: _

_Yes I'm on my way home. We could start school together. I can't wait. We enjoyed ourself, and I bought __everyone, a nice gift. Who knew Amercia had so many nice things? Oh yeah when I come back my accent __maybe a little strange. Laughs I can't wait to see ya'll faces when you hear it! I have to go now, the plane __is here. I can't wait to see everyone._

_Your loving friend,_

_Daisuke Dai-chan Niwa_

_To Daisuke Dai-chan Niwa:_

_YEAH YOUR ON YOUR WAY HOME. WE CAN'T WAIT.RISA_

_HURRY UP NIWA.SAREHARA_

_I'M LOOKING FORWARD TO OUR DATE.RIKU_

_...COME...HOME...SATOSHI_

_HURRY HOME DAI-CHAN. WE MISS YOUSHIN_

_WE MISS YOU DAISUKE DAI-CHAN NIWA HURRY HOME!_

_FROM YOUR LAZY, FORGOTTEN,SHY,COLD,READY FRIENDS!_

I hope you enjoy this sad way to show you some clues of my upcoming story. Really please review. I need tosee what I need to work on or what should I kind. If I get 2 That will make my day reviews I will put up the story. What am I saying. I'll put it up anyway. SILLY ME...Ok peoples please review. BOWS NIGHTY NIGHT


End file.
